bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Siła duszy! Los Lobos, atak!
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 魂の力！ 、襲来！ | romaji = Tamashī no chikara! Rosu Robosu, shūrai! | numer odcinka = 282 | rozdziały = Rozdział 372, Rozdział 372 | arc = Sztuczne miasto Karakura część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = Korona kłamstw, uraza Baraggana | następny odcinek = Starrk, walka w samotności | premieraJa = 3 sierpnia 2010 | opening = ChAngE | ending = Echoes | wideo = }} „ ” jest dwieście osiemdziesiątym drugim odcinkiem anime Bleach. Aikawa i Rōjūrō próbują swoich sił w walce z Coyote Starrkiem. Opis 190px|thumb|left|Love wyciąga Ōtoribashiego spomiędzy zgliszczy Na kilka chwil po tym, jak trafiony Cero Coyote Starrka Rōjūrō znika gdzieś pomiędzy zgliszczami zniszczonego budynku, pojedynek między Ushōdą a Louisenbairnem dobiega końca. Kiedy Love daje mu znać, iż ich przyjaciel zwyciężył, Rose dramatycznie wyciąga dłoń spod gruzów, dając znać kompanowi, gdzie jest. Wbrew jego ambicjom, muzyk zostaje ostatecznie wyciągnięty nie za teatralnie wystawioną dłoń, a za włosy. Dotknięty niewrażliwością Aikawy, Ōtoribashi zarzuca mu obojętność na sztukę wyłaniania się spod zawalonego budynku, ten jednak odpowiada mu szorstko, że prawdziwą sztuką jest w pierwszej kolejności nie władować się pod stertę gruzu. Były kapitan 7. Oddziału przyznaje, że żałuje, iż nie udało mu się unieszkodliwić Starrka nim Hachigen pokonał Baraggana. Kiedy nie kryjący zaskoczenia Rose pyta o powód takiego rozumowania, Love wyjaśnia, że śmierć kompana może wpłynąć na determinację przeciwnika. Rōjūrō przyznaje mu rację, jednak wskazuje, że Coyote nie wydaje się być osobą skorą do mszczenia się za śmierć przyjaciół. Według Aikawy, to właśnie to czyni Primerę tym niebezpieczniejszym. 190px|thumb|right|Aikawa atakuje Coyote Ostatecznie niezależnie od tego, jaka emocja mogła targać w tym momencie sercem Starrka, Love zamierza wykorzystać ją jako sposobność do ataku. Uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō, Tengumaru, po czym rusza na Arrancara. Chociaż Coyote udaje się uniknąć pierwszego ciosu Visoreda, kolejny posyła go na ziemię. Aikawa zyskuje wówczas pewność, że jego przeciwnik stracił na szybkości. 190px|thumb|left|Gingerbuck krytykuje opieszałość Starrka Leżąc wśród fragmentów zniszczonych piętrowców, Starrk zdaje się tracić resztki zapału do walki. Pomimo ostrej krytyki ze strony Lilynette, długowłosy mężczyzna kontruje jej zapał, wyrzucając, że Aizen wyraźnie nie planuje wesprzeć ich w walce. Przekonany, iż dalsza walka z tak silnymi przeciwnikami może wyłącznie doprowadzić do śmierci jego lub jego partnerki, Primera przewraca się na bok, otwarcie przyznając, że chciałby jedynie wrócić na stare śmieci i nieco się zdrzemnąć. Ostatecznie broń Coyote decyduje się przestać polegać na swym towarzyszu i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. 190px|thumb|right|Arrancar blokuje cios nieprzyjaciela Po krótkiej chwili, którą para Visoredów wykorzystuje na drobną naradę, pył powstały po uderzeniu Love'a zostaje rozwiany przez salwę pocisków wystrzelonych z pistoletów Primery. Wydaje się, iż broń Starrka zaczęła działać wedle własnego uznania. Korzystając z kolejnej szansy na bezpieczny cios, Aikawa atakuje przeciwnika, ten jednak blokuje jego Zanpakutō. Dochodzi wówczas do osobliwej wymiany zdań między Lilynette a Lovem, zaraz po której przeciwnicy ponownie wystosowują w swoim kierunku serię ataków. 190px|thumb|left|Love zakłada maskę Pomiędzy dawnym kapitanem 7. Oddziału a członkiem Espady wywiązuje się rozmowa, w trakcie której Visored daje do zrozumienia swojemu przeciwnikowi, iż zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie on odpowiada za wystrzały ze swojej broni. Wyrzuca mu także utratę ducha walki po śmierci kompana. Starrk nie stara się zaprzeczać w obu kwestiach, ku wyraźnemu poirytowaniu Gingerbuck. Dopiero kiedy Love drwiąca wyrzuca, iż Hollowy powinny raczej być wysnute z emocji, Coyote zarzuca mu w odpowiedzi hipokryzję, wskazując, iż Aikawa również posiada maskę Hollowa. 190px|thumb|right|Rose ponownie włącza się do walki Jak gdyby w odpowiedzi na jego słowa, Visored korzysta z Hollowfikacji. Pistolet Starrka nakazuje mu natychmiast ruszyć z miejsca i przejść do ofensywy, jednak znużony Arrancar odpowiada jedynie z apatycznym wyrazem twarzy, że ich przeciwnik wyłącznie z nich kpi. Ostatecznie ugiąwszy się pod namowami partnerki, Coyote niechętnie wkłada minimum zaangażowania w pojedynek. Kilka kolejnych strzałów wydaje się zapędzić Love'a w kozi róg, w krytycznej sytuacji na pomoc przychodzi mu jednak Rose, który uwolniwszy swój miecz, Kinsharę, zmiata pędzące w kierunku Visoreda pociski. Ōtoribashi staje obok przyjaciela, po czym po drobnej sprzeczce związanej ze walką i sztuką, dawny kapitan 3. Oddziału nakłada maskę i wspólnie z Aikawą ponownie atakują. Skupiony na unikaniu pędzącego za nim bicza Starrk traci czujność, co z kolei tworzy idealną okazję dla Love'a, który znalazłszy się nad głową Arrancara, zmiata go przy pomocy Hifuki no Koduchi. 190px|thumb|left|Hiyori i Lisa stają naprzeciw Harribel Nieco gdzie indziej, Hiyori Sarugaki bez chwili wytchnienia napiera na Tres Espadę, Tier Harribel. Przeciwniczka dawnej podkomendnej Kisuke Urahary odpiera wyprowadzane przez nią cięcia, aż ostatecznie decyduje się zwiększyć dystans. Sarugaki bez trudu wskazuje, gdzie dokładnie udała się jej przeciwniczka, po czym po zaatakowaniu jej słownie, ponownie szarżuje w jej kierunku. Niestety, nim udaje się jej wyprowadzić kolejny atak, między nią a Harribel staje Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Kapitan 10. Oddziału zostaje za ten gest bezceremonialnie zrugany, podczas kiedy do walki z Tier włącza się Lisa Yadōmaru. Pomimo chęci ze strony białowłosego Shinigami, przedstawicielki Visoredów dają mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zamierzają walczyć z nim ramię w ramię, po czym gotowe do dalszej bitwy nakładają na twarze swoje maski. 190px|thumb|right|Rząd wilków staje po stronie Starrka W zetknięciu ze wzrostem siły, na jaki pozwala jego przeciwnikom Hollowfikacja, Coyote czuje się jeszcze bardziej bezsilny. Gotów jest zaprzestać dalszej walki, jednak kiedy wśród jego argumentów pojawia się przewaga liczebna wroga, Lilynette przypomina Starrkowi, że odkąd tylko ją miał, nigdy nie był już sam. Wsparty słowami przyjaciółki, Primera ponownie włącza się do pojedynku - pojawiając się nad głowami przeciwników, tworzy watahę wilki, które ustawiają się wraz z nim w rzędzie. 190px|thumb|left|Aikawa zmiata zwierzęta swoim Zanpakutō Rose i Love ledwie zdążają dostrzec zniknięcie pistoletów Arrancara, kiedy wataha zrywa się w ich kierunku. Visoredzi natychmiast przywdziewają maski i uwalniają miecze, po czym zaczynają eliminować mknące w ich kierunku zwierzęta. Chociaż pozornie wszystko wydaje się iść po ich myśli, z każdym kolejnym usuniętym drapieżnikiem wydaje się ich pojawiać coraz więcej. Rōjūrō stara się zmieść wilki Starrka przy pomocy Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban: Izayoi Bara, jednak niespełna chwilę po tym, jak rozpływają się one w powietrzu, drapieżniki wydobywają się spod gruzów pod nogami dawnych kapitanów, po czym unieruchamiają ich i wybuchają. 190px|thumb|right|Wilki otaczają Visoredów Wygnani Shinigami są w niebezpieczeństwie - technika, z jaką przyszło im się mierzyć wydaje się być o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna niż cokolwiek, co do tej pory pokazał ich przeciwnik. Nim jednak udaje im się opracować jakikolwiek plan, kolejna grupa wilków otacza zamaskowanych mężczyzn, po czym ponownie wybucha. Starrk tłumaczy wówczas, iż wysłane do walki z nieprzyjaciółmi zwierzęta to nie Cero, którym posługiwał się dotychczas. Tym razem sednem jego arsenału jest jego dusza, którą ponownie podzielił - eksplodujące drapieżniki to w istocie Coyote Starrk i Lilynette Gingerbuck. 190px|thumb|left|''Primera'' przebity mieczem Kolejny atak Arrancara ostatecznie wyklucza Visoredów z walki. Rose i Love, ranni i wyczerpani, spadają na dach jednego z budynków. Primera ogłasza swoje zwycięstwo i proponuje, aby jego przeciwnicy oddalili się, a ten oszczędzi ich życia, Aikawa odpyskowuje mu jednak, odrzucając ofertę. Starrk gotów jest wbrew swojemu zwyczajowi dobić nieprzyjaciół, wtedy jednak niespodziewanie zostaje przeszyty mieczem. Siedem cudów miasta Karakura 190px|thumb|right|Senkaimon otwiera się za plecami [[Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo]] Ichigo udaje się do rzekomo nawiedzonej ruiny, jednak niezdolny do wykrycia obecności jakiegokolwiek ducha, zaczyna tracić wiarę, aby miał cokolwiek tam znaleźć. Niespodziewanie za jego plecami otwiera się Senkaimon, przez który przedostaje się Wicekapitan Rangiku Matsumoto. Kobieta wydaje się nie widzieć Kurosakiego; nie mogąc się doczekać rozrywek, z jakich planuje skorzystać w Świecie Ludzi, przewraca Ichigo, pozwalając tym samym, aby podążający za nią Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa i Izuru Kira zdeptali rudowłosego chłopaka. Występujące postacie Walki *Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru i Hiyori Sarugaki kontra Tier Harribel *Love Aikawa i Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi kontra Coyote Starrk Użyte moce i techniki Użyte techniki: * * * Techniki Shinigami: * Techniki Hollowów: * |Sero|po hiszpańsku „''Zero''”, a japońsku „''Błysk Pustego''”}} * |sonīdo|po hiszpańsku „''Dźwięk''”, a japońsku „''Odwrócenie Dźwięku''”}} Uwolnione Zanpakutō: * * Użyte Resurrección: * |Rosu Robosu|po hiszpańsku „''Wilki''”, a japońsku „''Wataha Wilków''”}} * |Tiburon|po hiszpańsku „''Rekin''”, a japońsku „''Rekinia Cesarzowa''”}} Inne moce: * 化|horōka}} Nawigacja en:Power of the Soul! Los Lobos, Attack! Kategoria:Odcinki